Choices
by June Odyssey
Summary: "Four large cardboard boxes were piled neatly in two stacks against the wall next to the trash cans. Those boxes, David knew, held John's thrown out hopes and dreams." AU
1. The First Choices

**Chapter 1 - The First Choices**

David had always believed John would be a rebel his whole life, with his fascination of flying it wasn't such a stretch. Thus one dinner, roughly a year and half after Raegan Sheppard's death, came as shock.

They had reached the time of dinner when their dad started talking about the business. It was a time when John faded into the background, not allowed to leave but not interested in taking part in the discussion. Patrick had long since given up trying to coerce his younger son into joining the conversation.

Tonight something was different, David was certain. To him it seemed like John was listening intently, his posture was different than normal. His brother was staring sightlessly at his dinner plate with his arms crossed and resting on the table.

Patrick didn't notice though, he never did notice anything about John other than his dislike of business these days.

"We should accept Donald Rain's offer and get him on the board, he is quite successful," Patrick had mused to David.

That was when John spoke, contributing to the dinner conversation for the first time in... ever. "Donald Rain is successful because he pays people off not because he is a good business man."

Neither Patrick not David said anything for a minute. Then Patrick shifted in his chair toward John, who hadn't changed his posture, and with a cautiously hopeful tone asked, "Why do you say that?"

"Because," John began to explain. "Rain doesn't have confidence, he has arrogance." Finally looking up from his plate with an unreadable expression, John continued. "He expects everything to go his way because most everyone he's come across could be paid to give him what he wants. And a few people were talking about him."

David was astonished, because just like that John had captured Patrick's attention. David sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, a posture that was normally John's. He tried not to be resentful toward his father for so easily turning all of his attention and interest to John. He wasn't sure he succeeded. After all he was the one who worked hard to reach their father's expectations and the one who had the interest in business.

John? With two sentences John had slid into that slot which David had spent his whole life working for.

As David watched John taking his place in the dinner conversation, asking intelligent questions and giving intelligent answers, he wondered what could have wrought this change. The more he watched the more David was convinced of the most probable reason.

John was lapping up the attention of his father like he was starved of thirst.

_And he is starved_, David realized.

John had barely had any interaction with his family since their mother's death not so long ago. It was no marvel that John had finally caved to his father's wishes.

By the time the talking had ended and they had climbed the stairs to their bedrooms, Patrick Sheppard was fairly glowing. David stopped at his door and Patrick and John took another five steps to John's door.

His eldest son looked on with mixed feelings as Patrick, seemingly without thought, took John and pulled him into an embrace.

David had expected John to be happy to have shifted into his father's good graces so easily but that was not anything like the expression David saw on John's face. John was biting his lip, his expressions emotional pain that very nearly cracked David's heart in two. Suddenly David's hope that John would except his place in the business flew out of his mind. Then David realized that easy was probably the last thing John's decision had been. His brother looked as if he'd given up who he was for his father, to fulfill Patrick's dream. Yet David didn't want John to fulfill Patrick's dream anymore, he wanted John to pursue his own dream of being a pilot. He certainly didn't want John to do it if this was what John would feel.

Patrick released John with a smile that sang 'I am proud of you.' Then he turned, still beaming, and patted David's shoulder saying, "Goodnight, boys."

When the door to Patrick's bedroom closed behind him, David turned back to his brother and started, "John – "

" – Goodnight," John cut in and without another word opened his door and slipped into his room, shutting the door quietly.

Before the door closed David glimpsed bare walls. Bare walls that used to sport posters of airplanes and Johnny Cash. Walls that no longer held dreams – exactly like John.

Frowning David grasped his door knob, twisted, and opened the door. He stood staring into his own plain room for a minute without stepping inside. A few textbooks rested on top of his desk, his bed was neatly made, and the shelves on the wall holding his awards were as dust free as ever. David found himself staring at all the awards; certificates, trophies, and medals. What were they? To the visiting eye they were rewards for accomplishments. To David Sheppard they represented his father's dreams and wishes, not his own. David gently pulled the door closed in front of him. He didn't want to represent his father's dream anymore, nor did he want John to. Yet David wasn't sure if he could change his brother's mind, John was stubborn like that. Especially since John so desired his father's approval. David would try of course, but who knew how far he would be able to get. Taking a deep breath, David silently crept down the stairs and headed for the garage. When he reached it he found the sight he had expected.

Four large cardboard boxes were piled neatly in two stacks against the wall next to the trash cans. Those boxes, David knew, held John's thrown out hopes and dreams. David walked up to the boxes and lifted the lid of the first box and set it aside. Inside he found carefully placed model airplanes either disassembled and returned to their packaging or securely placed on top. The neat arrangement only confirmed what John's face had said earlier. That John didn't care for the business, he cared more for his father's love and was willing to sacrifice his dreams for his father's.

"Sad isn't it?"

David whirled around to see Bentley, the stable manager, walking over.

"That John has to buy his dad's love," Bentley continued. "That's something every parent should give freely."

David nodded and looked back at the models. "I wanted this. To have John change his mind. But not like this. I wanted _him_ to want it."

Bentley nodded as well. Then, motioning to the boxes told him, "I'd hoped he would come back for them. I admit I hadn't expected you."

Sighing sadly David replied, "Neither did I."

"You know I thought I might take them if he didn't come back..." Bentley trailed off questioningly.

"I'll take them," David responded, answering the unasked question. He wasn't yet quite sure why he was taking the boxes but he would do what his gut told him. _Not a normal thing for me... Going with my gut, _he mused.

Bentley nodded a second time, grabbed one box, and started to the door. Replacing the lid of the box carrying the model airplanes, David followed.

* * *

It was summer so as soon as Patrick left for work David approached John. "Are you sure about going into the business?"

"You're just jealous that you're not the only one anymore," John teased with a cheerful, fake grin.

"No, I mean it. What about joining the Air Force and being a pilot?" David questioned, completely serious. He needed his brother to know he wasn't joking around.

All humor dropped from John's face at David's words. "Yes, this is what I want."

"Really?" David pressed, because he didn't believe a word of it.

"I want a dad and this is the way to do it. If I have to make some sacrifices then so be it," John told him stiffly. "Leave it at that, David." Then he all but fled the house toward the stables, no doubt in search of his horse, Jet.

It took David a moment to notice that John had called him 'David' instead of 'Dave', which he usually did. 'David' was what most of their father's business associates and their school teachers called him, but anyone under twenty generally called him 'Dave'. John was trying to become a different person, David realized. He was trying to shed the crazy, troublemaker, devil-may-care persona he'd built since he was a child and grow into a polite, smart, business man. Those traits, David decided, did not go well with his brother.

What could he do? David pondered the question as he trudged up the stairs to his room. Arriving he dropped himself on the floor next to his bed and reached under it to pull out one of the boxes. Gently he removed one of the model airplanes from the box and turned it over and over in his hands. His fingers ran across the top of the small metal plane's body. For a moment David imagined how it must feel to fly miles up in the air, with nothing holding you back but the plane itself and the sky being your limit. It hardly sounded like a limitation, it sounded more like freedom. Up in the sky you wouldn't find your father's dreams weighing you down, you could float in the clouds and your own dreams. Clarity snapped itself across David and he finally understood what his brother had tried to show him for the last six years. David's heart felt elated with the idea, pure and unadulterated freedom in the sky, nothing else. How could John have even considered giving up the ambition? David supposed he wouldn't understand, he wasn't the one Patrick had given the cold shoulder.

Setting the plane back in its original place with care and replacing the lid David pushed the box back under his bed and stood. With the taste of what freedom could be David wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers. If John wanted to see his father's love more than he wanted to fly that was his choice. Now, if David didn't want to live his father's dreams more than he wanted to be free of them... that was his decision wasn't it?

As the time passed John had outwardly thrived under Patrick's love and affection and David had paid increasingly less and less attention to the love he received, not that Patrick noticed with all of his focus planted squarely on John. David did notice, though, that John was miserable. For all the love he received from his father he hated every aspect of business, he endured it only that he might have someone he could really, truly call 'dad'.

On the other hand, David was quite sure Patrick had all but forgotten him. Oh sure, Patrick involved him in the conversations and David said all the right things in response, but Patrick obviously wanted to hear what John had to say. David didn't help by trying to insert himself into the discussions either. Instead he found himself going over the names of every aircraft he could manage, occasionally daydreaming of the sky and flying aforementioned aircraft. He applied himself rigorously to math and snatched any chance offered to him to learn any thing more of the sky. Sometimes he marveled at how John and he had so quickly switched roles in their family but he had never been able to change John's mind and he certainly wasn't going to try to change his own.

* * *

It was summer and both Sheppard sons' graduation party (John had skipped two grades per his father's wishes) and unsurprisingly Patrick had invited about every business associate he had.

As the two accepted congratulations and generally socialized, David found himself loathing the look on John's face. It was expressionless save for the polite smile plastered to his face. The one time he saw a real emotion flicker across his brother's face was when an old friend of their father's, Harry Smithson, and his son offered their commendations to them.

"Congratulations David, John. All done with school, huh?" Harry told them, shaking each of their hands in an annoyingly formal way.

"Yes, sir," John replied with a fake smile.

Harry turned and motioned to the younger man standing next to him. "This is my son Liam, he's a pilot in the Air Force." He introduced proudly.

Immediately David's interest peaked but John's face went even more blank, if that was possible, and he clutched his hands tightly behind his back.

David contemplated whether it was too late to change John's mind as he asked, curiosity getting the better of him, "What do you fly?"

"Helicopters," Liam answered with a grin.

David proceeded to not-so-inconspicuously pick the pilot's brain about helicopters and working for the Air Force. After a few minutes Harry excused himself to go find Patrick while John stood torn between staying to listen and walking away from the temptation. Liam's attention was solely on David so that it would be easy for John to walk away, and after a moment of turmoil he did.

At last David knew he had to go talk to other people and reluctantly ended the conversation with Liam. He caught a glimpse of John and, to David's expert eye, he looked awful. As John turned to look at him David wondered if John would forgive him for what he was about to do.

After the party the three Sheppards ended up in Patrick's office, Patrick looking joyous at his dream coming true.

On the other hand John seemed emotionally wrung out, shuffling into the room with his shoulders hunched and his hands shoved into his pockets.

For his part David was anxious. Nervously he loosened his tie and wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. Now was the time to tell his father. He had to do it now.

"I'm very proud of you both."

Patrick's euphoric words snapped David out of his thoughts and the words twisted his stomach. Was he really going to do this? It was a little late to change his mind now.

"You are going to be amazing businessmen," Patrick continued.

What David really wanted Patrick to say was 'you are going to be amazing young men', the whole good character kind of speech. Sadly, Patrick's focus was on the business. The exact same place it had been since Mrs. Sheppard had died.

"Dad, about that..." David trailed off, his heart starting to flutter in his chest.

"What is it David?" Patrick asked unconcerned, a happy smile on his face.

Rubbing his hand across the back of his neck, David began to feel guilty because he was about to wipe that smile of his father's face. Looking at John, David wondered if he really should be leaving John to fulfill Patrick's wishes and run the business himself. Reminding himself that John's choice was John's choice David cleared his throat and hesitantly spoke. "I applied to the Air Force Academy and I was accepted."

Patrick and John froze in astonishment, staring at David like he had... well, like he had applied to the Air Force Academy.

"You what?" Patrick said, low and dangerous.

"I applied to the Academy and I received a letter of acceptance," David repeated firmly, gaining a little confidence with those words though he wavered on whether this was beneficial effect to what was left of his family he stood with the decision. He'd made it and he wasn't going to cast it aside.

The argument was every bit as torturous as David expected. Patrick told him exactly why it was a very stupid and irresponsible thing to do. What David hadn't expected was Patrick coming right out with the old scare tactic.

"The Air Force, David? You know what they'll do?" He growled and David knew he was gearing up for some yelling, which he didn't have to wait for. "They'll send you overseas to fight some pointless war! You may think you're just going to fly off into the sunset but you won't. It's dangerous! You're going to be shot at, people are going to be trying to kill you! It's not a pretty place over there."

David snorted. "As if it's any prettier here."

"What? Of course it is! It's much safer here! You'll have the business to run with John and I. But you want to go off into this foolish and childish fantasy! One that isn't anything like you think it'll be. Whatever possessed you to do such an irresponsibly stupid thing?!" Patrick shouted.

At least Patrick wasn't mincing words, he was saying what he meant. "I didn't mean safe, Dad." He left that statement open for Patrick to think about later and plowed on. "And it isn't a childish fantasy. If it was I would have been dreaming about airplanes when I was ten instead of trying to become your mini clone. I made this decision final last summer and I'm sticking to it. It's what I want, Dad."

"What you want!" Patrick repeated angrily. "You don't know what you want! Joining the military isn't all guts and glory like you have foolishly chosen to believe! David, soldiers die! You'll stay here!"

It wasn't lost on David that Patrick didn't say 'you should stay here', he said 'you will stay here'. His father was trying hard to keep control of the situation, a situation rapidly spiraling out of his control. Taking a deep breath to keep himself from the near irresistible urge to yell back David responded. "Everyone dies, Dad. All that's different is the way you die. I don't care about buying and selling stocks, or running the business. I want to make a difference in people's lives, and if I have to I'll die trying." All at once David's resolve not to yell broke and he retorted in a not-quite-yelling but louder-than-necessary voice, "At least I won't sit here and turn into a power-hungry man whose sole purpose in life is money!"

"My purpose in life was to make a good life for you two!" Patrick bellowed fiercely.

"So that we could what?" David exclaimed loudly. "Sit back in our offices, wasting away over paperwork in four white walls and wondering when we will actually be able to do something with our lives?" He didn't want to go in this direction; he hadn't planned it and he didn't like it. So he spun around and marched out the door, slamming the door with a bang. David wasted no time, he headed straight to his room and packed what little personal belongings he wanted. When he was almost finished he was only partially surprised to hear someone knock on the door.

"Come in," he beckoned, knowing that it wasn't his father.

"Hey, David," John greeted stepping into the room and shutting the door quietly behind him.

David hadn't a clue where to begin. He knew what he wanted to ask his brother but he couldn't find the words to say it. "John, I wanted... I mean, I still want us to, you know, be..."

"Why did you change your mind?" John questioned, ignoring David's stumbling.

Knowing that he should have guessed what John would ask, David paused a moment before he could properly reply. Starting slowly, David answered. "I... I got a taste of freedom when I sat down to really consider it and... I didn't want to let it go when I found it. When you changed... I could see that you didn't want the change in yourself, you wanted the change in Dad. For the first time I really looked at what was happening in this family and I didn't like it."

John was quiet for a moment before he stated, "I guess I'm just a little jealous." No bitterness invaded the word, it was only a statement.

David wasn't sure how to respond, so he didn't say anything. Thankfully he didn't need to as John elaborated.

"I didn't have the guts to do what you did."

"You still can," David suggested a little hopefully, he didn't doubt his little brother would have the guts if he tried.

"No." John shook his head. "I made my decision, you made yours."

"But we're still friends, right?" David asked earnestly.

A small, rare smile graced John's lips. "Yeah, we are."

Relieved David impulsively grabbed his brother and pulled him into a hug. John was surprised by it and tensed for a moment before he returned the embrace. Slowly releasing him David smiled, "I'll tell you all about it."

"Yeah, I'd like that." With one of those grins that David missed John punched him lightly on the shoulder. "And when you make Colonel you can take me flying."

Laughing David cautioned, "Don't get your hopes up."

"I'll make sure we paint the walls blue or something so at least I won't be wasting away in four white walls," John joked, a wry smile tugging at his lips.

"Sounds good," David agreed, smiling with him.

More seriously John said, "Goodbye, David."

"Goodbye, John."

* * *

**This is kinda what I imagined things would have been like if you switch John and David again but I didn't want to do what everybody else did so I did something weird :P. As you may have guessed, I plan to have this reality meet ours sometime in the future but I don't know when that'll be. What do you guys think? Like it or love it? Hate it?  
**


	2. Growing Up

**Chapter 2 - Growing Up**

When he cleared the house John slowed his run to a walk. David had surprised him when he had asked why John had changed his mind and abandoned his dream to fly. Needless to say John didn't want to talk about it. Instead he headed for the stables, intent on finding his horse, Jet. As he sauntered down the barn's aisle Jet poked his black head out of the stall and whinnied at him. Smiling John patted him on the nose and gathered up the currycomb and brush. As he went methodically through the motions of cleaning and tacking Jet, who soaked up John's attention the way he always did, he thought about what he had done the previous night. He had slaved over the idea of changing into what his father wanted him to be for a long time. Not once was he able to force himself to endure anything that had to do with the business, not until a few weeks ago. The memory weighed his heart down and he avoided it as much as possible, but today it decided to replay against his will.

_John arrived home from school and rushed into the house hoping to avoid an encounter with his father. Unfortunately Patrick was near the door._

"_John."_

_John stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Patrick. "What?"_

_Patrick frowned, the way he always did when John didn't say 'yes, father?' instead of his normal 'what'. "I talked with some of your teachers."_

_Now it was John's turn to frown, he didn't remember getting into any trouble recently._

"_Despite all the trouble you seem to get into, you're a straight A student," Patrick continued._

"_Yeah?" John confirmed, an unspoken 'so what' hanging in the air._

"_I want you to skip a grade this coming fall. I think you can handle it if you apply yourself," Patrick announced._

_John balked, skip a grade! To skip a grade was to be out of place because he would be a year younger than most others. In his mind John was already far enough out of place. At his core John was to nerdy to fit in with the 'cool' people but too 'cool' to fit in with the nerds and he had no wish to be set further apart than he already was. All the trouble he got into was so that he could be in with the jocks, skipping a grade could ruin that fragile illusion easily. "No."_

"_You will John. You're a smart enough. Plus you'll be able to go to Harvard with David at the same time when you both go to get your degrees," Patrick told him firmly._

"_No, Dad. I don't want to," John exclaimed, feeling somehow suppressed. It was a feeling that was always hanging on his shoulders when he was in the same room with his father and doubled when Patrick spoke to him. He began to wish his mother was still with them, she would know what to do. She wasn't though, and John didn't know what he was to do._

From there the argument had escalated over anything and everything. The little things and the big things had both come up. Patrick had yelled at him for being to rebellious. John had shouted at Patrick for not being there for him and David to which Patrick replied loudly that he was taking care of both of them. The list went on. It was the biggest fight they had every had since it encompassed every little bit of anger that had built up in the last year and a half since Raegan Sheppard's death. It had ended almost an hour later with John storming up the stairs to his room. When he had reached his room he had dumped his backpack uncaringly on the floor and dug out an old Sheppard family picture. He had sat on his bed staring at his mother's face for a long time, all the while telling himself not to cry as silent tears had dripped down his cheeks.

John had spent the next several weeks battling over his decision. He had come to the painful conclusion that he needed his father's love more than his own dreams. It had been the hardest thing he had ever done but he told himself it was worth it to receive the hug from Patrick at the end of the night and the expression on his father's face. If he told himself that enough maybe it would be true.

* * *

To say Patrick had been livid after David's astonishing revelation of joining the Air Force would have been a serious understatement. John endured Patrick's rages and rants about how irresponsible it was of David to do what he did. What bothered John more than that was when Patrick would tell him how lucky he was that he hadn't made the same mistake. He glazed over it though, and only listened with half an ear as Patrick let out his steam.

A few years past and David finished basic training. He came home before he was shipped overseas but his effort was shoved in his face with no remorse by Patrick. That led to David picking up his still unpacked duffel bag and walking straight back out the door. Instead he got a hotel and invited John over. John had come, of course, and they had been able to catch up even though Patrick's anger loomed over their conversation like a dark clouds on a gloomy day.

Two years after that John met Nancy Taylor and fell head over heels in love. Thankfully David made it home in time for the marriage and to take his place as John's best man even though they didn't know each other nearly as well as they had used to. However, John hadn't made the slightest attempt to make friends with anyone else so David was the still the closest person to John. Patrick had been none to happy about that arrangement but John had been firm, saying that it was his wedding and he could chose whomever he wished to be his best man. Sadly, despite the time of John's wedding when the two brothers had been able to get to know each other more, they again drifted apart.

Then two soldiers and one of David's close friends were trapped behind enemy lines and David, unable to leave them, had disobeyed orders. Before he went to Antarctica David was able to visit his brother and sister-in-law but he avoided his father altogether. John encouraged him to at least try but David was stubborn in his refusal.

Eleven months after that David got a second chance from Dr. Zachary Weir and he took it. Another time David went back to America to visit his family, still avoiding his father. Once David explained that the mission might be a one way trip John pleaded him not to go.

"John, this is a second chance that I may never get again," David told him.

"But what if you don't come back?" John questioned, not bothering to hide his distress over the idea.

David pressed his lips together. "I'm a soldier, John, there's always that possibility."

"When you go to places like Afghanistan at least you can tell me what's going on and it definitely isn't perceived as a one way trip!" John protested. "And I have a general idea of what's going on from the news."

"John..." David started but he couldn't seem to find the words.

"Please, David. I... you're the only friend I have and I don't want to lose you," John said quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets. He desperately didn't want David to go when the possibility existed that they may never meet again.

"You have Dad and Nancy," David pointed out while his heart twisted in his chest at his little brother's expression.

"It's not the same," John told him, staring at the floor.

"John." David placed his hands on John's shoulders and John looked up from the floor. "This is something I can't pass up. It's either this or spend the rest of my short career in McMurdo. Besides, I know for a fact my CO already doesn't like me because of my black mark so he'll probably put me on the sidelines. Plus this is a scientific expedition, I'll probably be babysitting scientists anyhow. It won't be that dangerous."

"You sure?" John whispered.

"Relatively," David replied with a smile. "You should meet their head scientist. Dr. Jeannie McKay. That woman is a force of nature, I can tell you that."

David smiled as the remark achieved his goal and John laughed lightly, accepting his brother's embrace. "You better not die on me."

"No getting into trouble while I'm gone," gripping John's shoulders tightly, David fired back.

"Me? Never. And as soon as you get in contact with the States you have to call me." John added.

"Will do." David let go of his brother. "Now, do I get to see your lovely wife before I leave tomorrow morning?"

"Of course."


	3. The Tags, part 1 (S1-4)

**Chapter 3 - The Tags part 1**

**Letters from Pegasus tag**

Dave sighed as Ford switched off the recording for whoever awaited Colonel Sumner's return .

"Are you sending one to any family back home, sir?" Lt. Ford asked.

"Yeah." Dave nodded and Ford pressed the button on the camera to start recording again.

"Hi, John. It's me Dave, obviously. I know I said I'd send word when we got into contact but we technically aren't in contact. It's confusing stuff that is too boring to get into. Anyway." Dave pointed to himself and smiled to lighten his next statement. "Not dead as you can see but I don't know when I'll be coming back. I'm afraid it isn't quite as monotonous as I guessed it would be, but it's not too bad. You'd love it here though, this place has your name written all over it. There's a beach nearby that you would have loved to go surfing on and it's pretty exciting. It's still classified but I can tell you that it's pretty amazing here. I have my own team, go figure. A lieutenant named Aiden Ford." Dave glanced behind the camera as Ford grinned at his mention. "A native named Talaan Emmagan, and a self proclaimed genius named Jeannie McKay. They may not sound like much but they're great, I would love for you to get to know them some day. They've been watching my back pretty well for the last year so you don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine. Say hi to Nancy for me, and Dad, too, I suppose. I doubt he wants to listen to anything I have to say but you can tell him. And, John, I..." Dave trailed off for a moment, trying to decide on the best way to word what he wanted to tell his brother. "Listen if I don't make it back I expect you to make friends, John. Goodbye."

"Older brother or younger?" Ford inquired as he picked up the camera and tripod, thankfully ignoring everything Dave said.

Dave had considered asking Ford to wait outside but he figured he needed to trust his team. "Younger," Dave replied. He stood and picked up his discarded tac vest that he had dropped on a chair when he had come in. Talaan and he had just returned from a mission to see what kind of numbers they were up against. The odds didn't look promising but at least hope wasn't completely gone.

"Come on, I hear there's turkey in the mess."

* * *

When John opened the door after he heard the bell, he saw a man from the Air Force standing in his dress blues. His heart thumped loudly in his chest as he feared the worst.

"Mr. Sheppard?"

"Yes, that's me. Is this about my brother?" John blurted worriedly.

"He's fine, Mr. Sheppard. He sent a message for you." The airmen handed him a case that held a CD.

Shoulders slumping in relief, John took the case from him and said, "Thank you."

"Have a nice day, sir." The man said and turned, walking back to his car.

"You too." John called before he closed the door and headed for his office. Upon reaching it he immediately booted up his laptop and sat in the comfortable office chair. Without hesitating he pressed the play button and David's face appeared on the screen. As he listened John studied his brother's face. Mercifully uninjured, David looked mostly the same. His hair had grown a bit so that John could begin to make out the natural waves David had inherited from their mother. John was fairly certain that length wasn't regulation but he realized that David had been out of contact for some time. They must've become a bit lax in enforcing hair cuts.

"_Anyway, not dead as you can see but I don't know when I'll be coming back."_

John managed a small smile at that remark but he worried as the video recording of David told him it was dangerous. The statement held an air of _'don't worry'_ but John knew that David was understating it. No one else would notice it but John knew he would do the same if he didn't want David to worry. A real smile did show when David mentioned surfing, they both loved the sport. Thankfully John's worry was eased when David spoke of his team. Despite the fact that he only had one soldier on his team John could tell that David genuinely meant what he said about them watching his back. Then the video recording ended with David saying, _"Listen if I don't make it back I expect you to make friends, John. Goodbye."_

John wasn't quite sure what to make of that statement. David had a fairly optimistic outlook on life but if he said that there was a possibility he wouldn't make it back, something must be horribly long.

Slumping in the office chair John mulled over a few of the things David had said. _"You'd love it here though, this place has your name written all over it"_ and _"exciting"_ replayed a few times causing John to allow himself a rare moment of daydreaming. What if he had gone ahead with his childhood dream? How would things have been different if John hadn't let go? Shaking himself from his musings John turned his gaze morosely on the pile paperwork. The saying came to mind that went something like, "If you do what you love you'll never work a day in your life." John was working his butt off.

**Intruder tag**

The meetings were physically killing him, of that Dave was sure. He hadn't realized he said it out loud until Jeannie answered him.

"That's impossible. They could mentally kill you if you were for some reason allergic to boredom which I'm pretty sure is impossible too." Jeannie frowned.

Dave lifted his head from his crossed arms where they lay on the table to glare at his teammate. "It was a figure of speech. But I'm still sure that they're killing brain cells."

"They're about science!" Jeannie protested. "If anything that should _make_ brain cells!"

Dave snorted and abandoned the argument. "I can't wait to get out of here and see my brother."

"You have a brother?" Jeannie halted her consummation of breakfast and looked at him in surprise.

"I didn't mention him?" Dave asked, he was sure John had come up in a conversation at some point.

"No." Jeannie frowned again. "No you didn't. What's his name? Why isn't he a crazy flyboy in the Air Force, too? Wait, is he?"

Shaking his head with a small smile, Dave answered, "John. Because he decided to be a businessman. No."

"Huh," Jeannie said but Dave had no idea what it meant.

Reaching for his undoubtedly cold coffee, Dave asked, "You want to meet him?"

"What? Why would I want to meet _your_ brother? He's probably just as crazy as you." Jeannie scoffed, though Dave could see interest sparking in her eyes.

"He has a PhD in mathematics," Dave weaseled, waggling his eyebrows for good measure.

"Really? Then why is he a businessman?" Jeannie demanded. "Is he stupid smart guy or something?"

"My dad wanted him to be one so he was, but he _is_ really smart. He's been offered a lot of positions at various think tanks, universities, and whatnot but he stayed with the business," Dave explained.

"Well. He's probably not as smart as me," Jeannie decided. Then she took a slightly large bite of her food, though thankfully it was not so big that she looked stuffed. Dave had yet to acquire that skill but it seemed very useful when trying to eat whatever the locals of some planet set in front of you.

"Prove it," Dave dared and smiled when Jeannie slowly chewed and swallowed.

"Fine," Jeannie said, somehow managing to sound grudging and eager at the same time. "When are you leaving?"

"Three hours," Dave replied and left the cold coffee and the table.

* * *

"John!"

Groaning John looked up from his current staring contest with a piece of paper. He needed to get his work done but he couldn't seem to concentrate on the papers. "I'm busy, Nance!" He called out despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to jump to whatever she needed.

Nancy yelled, presumably from downstairs, "It can wait until later! David's here!"

John jerked out of seat before he realized what he was doing, paperwork forgotten. He almost didn't believe his eyes when he saw David standing next to Nancy and another woman he didn't recognize. Losing no time, John ran up and gave David a quick, hard hug. His brother gave a small "oof" upon impact.

"I really thought you were dead!" John exclaimed.

"It's great to see you too, John," David greeted dryly.

John ignored it and objected, still grasping David's arms, "But you said you wouldn't make it back."

The woman who had come with David spoke up before his brother could. "What? Didn't have any faith in me, Sheppard?" She slapped him lightly on the arm causing David to protest with an indignant tone.

"I did _not_ say we wouldn't make it! I said that there was a _possibility_."

"Yeah but you looked like you meant you weren't coming back and I was never going to see you again," John told him, finally releasing his brother.

"Well, I'm back now and Jeannie and I have a few days before we leave to get back to base. So if you're not busy..." Dave said with a questioning expression.

"I'm not anymore," John announced. "I'll just make a call to get somebody else to do my paperwork."

Jeannie snorted and three inquiring sets of eyes turned to her. "Does the Sheppard family have something against paperwork? Was there some tragic event that scarred you two?"

Nancy raised an eyebrow at the two brothers while the side of her lips twitched. "I don't think so. I think they got it from their mom though, because their dad loves paperwork."

"Paperwork is boring!" David protested. "You just stare at for hours on end and sign your name in a few places. And you hope you finish it before the ink becomes indistinguishable blotches."

"See? David understands," John said to Nancy with a slightly smug tone.

Shaking her head, Nancy told her husband, "Go make the call, I can get them settled."

**The Return Tag**

Frustrated Dave looked around his dark, gray, boring, and ocean-less room at the SGC for something to throw. Scarcely could he believe what had just happened. The Ancients had booted them out, even after all they had done for the city, without so much as a, "come back and visit."

Atlantis had been his home, Dave openly admitted that, and he missed the place fiercely. Not only the place though, he missed Talaan Emaggan's calming and logical thinking and Coden Dex's looming presence. At moments he missed Zachary Weir and his annoyingly diplomatic solutions, whether they failed or not, and even Jeannie McKay's genius brain (not that he ever told her that) and insulting arguments... well maybe he missed those the most. There was also the missing presence of Radek Zelenka and Evan Lorne, another strange two friends. The only person he didn't miss was Dr. Stanley Beckett and that was only because the doctor had taken up a position at the SGC infirmary. In short, the last month had sucked.

"If yer going t' throw something ye should do it with yer left arm."

Whirling around, Dave saw Dr. Beckett in the doorway. "I only dislocated it."

"And I only told ye to keep the sling on for a couple of days," Beckett countered, picking up the fabric sling that had been cast aside. "I know this time has been tough for all of us so I think we should all get out a bit. Why don't ye go visit yer brother for a week or so and then we can call Jeannie and Zac and take them out for dinner?"

Dave sighed and conceded that he was right. "Okay, sounds good." After he got the okay from Landry, Dave pulled out his cellphone and called John.

"_Hey, David."_

"Hey, John. Listen, I have some time and I'm stateside so I was wondering if – " Dave began.

"_Of course, where are you now?"_ John responded at once.

Smiling David told his brother a little ruefully, "Colorado Springs. I was transferred there a couple of weeks ago."

"_Why didn't you say that first?"_ John exclaimed on the other end of the line. _"I'm coming to you."_

"John you don't have to – " Dave started to try explaining that he was staying on classified base.

"_Yes, I do. I'm sure there's _some_ business conference or another that I 'need' to go to. Two birds with one stone, right?"_ John cut in.

"No, I mean I didn't – "

Annoyingly John interrupted again. _"Get a place? There's these wonderful things called hotels, David."_

Dave was silent for a moment before he asked, "Okay, how did you know?"

Chuckling John responded, _"It wasn't hard to tell you loved being where you were before. I figured you either miss your other base or you hope to get back. Either way you wouldn't buy a house _or_ an apartment."_

"That's pretty good," Dave admitted, smiling.

"_Coulda been Mensa,"_ John quipped.

"You _are_ Mensa, John," Dave corrected.

"_Nah. I took the test, I never joined,"_ countered John.

Frowning Dave questioned, "Why on Earth would you do that?"

Dave could almost see John shrugging his shoulders with an uncomfortable expression. _"Because Dad didn't know."_

Oh. So John hadn't completely given up on rebellion?

Tactfully John changed the subject, _"Anyway, Nancy and I can be there tomorrow afternoon. _

"I guess I'll see you then." Dave ended the call and leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the desk. Turning the cellphone over and over in his hands without paying it any attention, Dave wondered what else John had done that would not have been smiled upon by their father. A thousand different little things could've gone unnoticed by Patrick Sheppard. Maybe it was all those little things that kept John sane? Sheppards were genetically control freaks and he and John were no exception. So John must have done something to feel like he was still, in some way, in control of his life while at the same time making Patrick think likewise. Sighing Dave, not for the first time, wished things had been different.

* * *

"You know, you guys could stay awhile," Dave suggested, a week of thoroughly enjoying spending time with John and Nancy had passed all too quickly.

"I thought you were having dinner with some friends," Nancy said from her spot on a very comfortable couch.

"They would all love to meet you," Dave told them. "Jeannie's the only one who's met you and everybody else has mentioned meeting you two."

"Oh yeah, Jeannie," John remembered. "Did you hook up with her yet?"

Dave could almost feel his jaw hit the floor. "What?!"

Nancy tried to smother her giggle at his expression while John laughed openly.

"She's dating some other guy, Kaleb Brown," Dave told them.

"Ooh, tough luck," John sympathized but his devil-may-care grin ruined the tone.

Dave promptly grabbed a pillow and lobbed it at John, hitting him square in the head. Unfortunately the action only served to send John into a fit of laughter more intense than the last.

"I haven't even _thought_ of asking her out," Dave defended.

"Stop, David," Nancy gasped out. "You're just digging yourself into a deeper hole."

Growling in frustration, Dave said, "I change my mind. I'm not taking you with me."

"Nononono, you can't take back an invitation. I'm sure it goes against some rule of etiquette," John objected, finally getting a hold of his laughter.

"Screw etiquette, I'm not taking you two."

* * *

Dave, John, and Nancy were the first to arrive at the restaurant. A few minutes later Zac and Stan came in together.

"So, you finally got a hold of him?" Dave smiled.

Zac blushed lightly, seeming a little embarrassed. "I was busy."

"Of course," Stan agreed in a disagreeing tone. Then he turned to John and Nancy and offered his hand. "Dr. Stanley Beckett. I'm the man who patches up your brother when he gets into trouble."

His lips twitching at the corners, John took the proffered hand. "John Sheppard, the one who dealt with David's upbringing. And this is my wife Nancy."

"You're the one who got into trouble," Dave argued sullenly.

John smiled innocently and shook Zac's hand when he introduced himself, "Zachary Weir."

"Nice to meet you all. David's told me a lot about you."

Jeannie came in a few minutes later and Dave had to kick John to be certain he wouldn't say anything... _unhelpful._

They had been enjoying a gentle ribbing of Stanley's romance with Cara Cadman, the woman who had decided to use Jeannie's body to kiss her crush in case they hadn't made it out of the dart alive. The two had been a bit uncomfortable around each other for a while but they had gotten over it and Jeannie was now joining in with the teasing. Then three cell phones rang at roughly the same time, Dave's included. As he, Jeannie, and Zac all pulled out their cellphones, Dave heard as he answered with his name John say, "Coincidence, I think not." And Nancy giggled lightly in response.

Dave sighed as he listened to Walter relay General Landry's order for return. When he ended the call Stan patted his pockets with a frown and demanded, "I didn't bring my bloody cellphone! What's going on?"

"They need us back on base," Dave explained, standing up. Then, looking at his brother and sister-in-law, "I'm really sorry, I ha – "

John interrupted with a shooing motion. "Go, save the world. Nancy and I can find something to occupy our time with."

Nodding gratefully, Dave led the way out with his three friends in tow.

Several hours later, Dave really hoped this crazy plan they cooked up was going to work. Even if it didn't at least he had spent a good week with his family before he potentially fell in the line of fire.

**Outcast Tag**

Dave and Coden were determined to watch the movie Alien. Coden had yet to see it because Jeannie blatantly refused to watch it on team night and they always seemed too busy to watch it. Things seemed to keep getting in the way no matter how hard Dave and Coden tried to clear their schedules so that they could watch it. Dave had explicitly asked his CO, Colonel Mark Carter, not to call him away for anything unless someone died.

So the two of them hurried to enclose themselves in Dave's quarters to avoid any other human contact. Dave snagged his computer from his bed and set it open on his desk while Coden grabbed two comfortable chairs and dragged them over because the bed was too small for both men to fit on it (it was also too small to fit Dave).

While the computer booted up Coden grabbed his DVD case and flipped it open in search of the movie. Dave was about to close his email when he noticed and a message from John and remembered that they had a scheduled dial out to Earth earlier.

"What is it?" Coden inquired, noticing Dave stop moving.

"Uh, it's an email from my brother. He says my dad had a heart attack," Dave said and collapsed back on his chair to think about what he'd read.

_Dear David,_

_I guess I'll just go straight to the point. Dad had a heart-attack a couple of day ago. He survived but the doctors have him on strict orders to be resting. We'll see how long that lasts but he's been doing fine so far. I tried to talk him into calling you but he stands firm in his belief that he will be fine and that if you care you'll come. He can't let go of his pride and just apologize, he seems to regret what happened but doesn't know what to say. I don't know if I can ask you to come, I understand if you don't, but this may be your chance. Just give it a shot, maybe he'll come around._

_John_

Coden had apparently read it also because he set aside the DVD case and asked, "Do you wanna go?"

"I don't know..." Dave started as he thought it over. What if Patrick _did_ come around? What if he didn't? If he didn't what was the worse he could say? "Yeah, I do."

Standing up Coden strode toward the door. "Let's go talk to Carter then."

Dave followed gratefully and Alien was forgotten.

* * *

Four days later Dave and Coden had finally tracked down the two elusive replicators. Now Dave was trying to decide on whether or not he should go visit his father. After at least an hour of thinking Dave pulled out his phone and called John, still full of indecision.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, John. It's Dave," Dave replied.

"_You came?"_ John seemed surprised.

"Sorta. How's Dad," Dave asked.

"_Recovering."_ John answered. _"With no shortage of reasons why he is perfectly capable of getting back to work... Are you going to come?"_

"I don't know," Dave responded honestly. "I had some work stuff to do and I have a little time but... I just don't know."

"_And I can't tell you how Dad will react if that's what you need. He... one minute he's off on a rampage about you going into the Air Force the next he's lamenting his work deprived state. He's even gone off a few times about not having any grandchildren. Something about retirement being for grandpas and since he isn't one he's not retiring. I'm pretty sure it's his medication,"_ John told him.

"I don't want to..." Dave struggled to find the right words to explain to his brother. "I don't want to run away but..."

"_David, if I had to guess you won't get a pleasant welcome but no one can blame you for trying, right?"_

"I'll be there soon, I'm already in the neighborhood."

"_Okay."_

Sighing Dave pocketed the cellphone and leaned against the wall. By 'in the neighborhood' he'd meant Earth because the Apollo was still in orbit. Clicking his radio on he requested Apollo beam him up. At least he could say he had tried.

* * *

******A/N: Alright, this was going to be one chapter but it got a bit more lengthy than I thought so I'm going to give you all the tags in two chapters. It should also be noted that I gave a few people siblings that weren't mentioned in canon. Hope nobody minds that I gave Teyla and Ronon siblings. Originally I was going to introduce them in another story in our verse but it's on paper, enough said. I hope to get it up in the next few days, so for those interested it'll be called Cave In.** Review anyone? ;)


	4. The Tags, part 2 (S5)

**Chapter 4 - The Tags part 2**

**The Last Man**

It had been another fruitless search for Talaan Emmagan. Atlantis had been searching for him for over two months now with no success. It had been confirmed that Michael Kenmore had taken Talaan but for what purpose, they did not know. Whatever it was it couldn't be good so they were following up on every single lead.

Dave was sick and tired of dead ends and wild goose chases, but he couldn't stop looking for his teammate. No chance existed that he would consider doing _that_ without a lifeless body.

Another possibility had come and Dave along with Lorne and his team had waited for hours but no one had shown. Not quite ready to believe the opportunity was gone Dave ordered Lorne to stay for another couple of hours.

Now Dave stared at the strange orange glow shining around the empty gate room. "Did Jeannie and Radek mess with the environmental controls again?" Dave asked the empty – and warm – air. His question went unanswered and Dave realized no one was up in the control room and no SOs were guarding the Stargate.

"Hello!"

Again nothing.

"If this is supposed to be a surprise party... you should know, it's not my birthday!" Dave called out as he walked up the steps. Involuntarily Dave shuddered. Atlantis wasn't supposed to be this quiet or this still.

Feeling anxious, Dave bit his lip and reached for his radio. "This is Sheppard. Anyone reading me? . . . I repeat, this is Sheppard. Anyone on this channel?" He waited tensely for a reply but none came. With a frown Dave turned toward the balcony door and headed toward it. Even though it should have, the door didn't open automatically like it should and remained shut. Grabbing the door's edge Dave managed to drag it open enough for him to slip outside into the blustering wind. For a moment Dave could only stare in disbelief.

Atlantis was surrounded by sand dunes as far as the eye could see.

Dave stared at the landscape for a minute before he pulled his gaze away and marched back inside to see what he could turn on.

"Okay, either this is the most elaborate practical joke of all practical jokes, or I'm in serious trouble," Dave said to himself while he ran his hands over the console. The lights stayed dark. Though he didn't expect anything Dave tapped his radio. "This is Sheppard. Anyone on this frequency?"

A burst of static traveled into Dave's ear and, to his relief, he heard Jeannie McKay. _"Sheppard? Is that really you?"_

"Jeannie? What's going on?"

"_I can't believe it! It really, actually worked!"_

"What worked? McKay, what the hell is going on here?" demanded Dave, feeling confused and worried.

"_I imagine you're a bit confused right now. But, this is crazy! For you it's been, what, five minutes at most?"_ Jeannie sounded excited and surprised but Dave was in the mood for answers... now.

"Jeannie!"

"_Oh, sorry. I need you to describe precisely what you see,"_ Jeannie requested.

"I'm in the control room. It's deserted," Dave reported.

"_Is there any power?"_ questioned Jeannie.

"No. Everything's dead – and, oh yeah, did I tell you the ocean's gone?" Dave felt his anxiety growing. What could've happened in the last few hours to have done this?

"_Sorry, what?"_

"The big blue thing out the window. It's gone. It's – it's – it's a desert – and it's about a hundred and twenty degrees in here." He really needed to stop stuttering, it was making him even more nervous.

"_Oh, jeez, the planet must have undergone some serious climate changes,"_ Jeannie mused to herself.

"Jeannie, if you don't start giving me some answers pretty soon here... "

"_Okay, look, I understand this is hard for you. Just do me a favor and go to the hologram room."_

"Why?"

"_Just do it, please."_

Huffing, Dave jogged out the door and down the familiar halls toward the hologram room. The blue walls of the lower levels were just as dulled and orange-tinged as the control room and not a soul was in sight. It took Dave a only a few minutes to reach the room and when he did he activated his radio again. "Okay, I'm here."

"_Good, turn on the hologram projector."_

"There's no power," Dave pointed out, frowning. Jeannie should've remembered that.

_"__It's connected to an independent power source,"_ Jeannie explained. _"__Don't worry – it will work."_

"Alright." Dave stepped up to the console and waved his hand over it.

"Hey there."

"Hi, David."

Dave's head jerked up and he saw two glowy versions of Jeannie and... John? Both of them are older, much older. The two look to be in their early sixties.

Jeannie had a loose gray cardigan hanging over a loose white shirt and a gray skirt. Her hair was a dull silver and her face was wrinkled.

John's face was wrinkled, too, but streaks of dark were slightly still visible in his hair, which was as unruly as it ever had been. However, he was not wearing a cardigan. Dave could remember John saying that even when he was old and gray, he was _never_ wearing a sweater. Something about that being a grandpa thing. Instead he wore a faded blue button up and old jeans.

"Jeannie. John." Dave stared in amazement, his brain not fully comprehending what he was seeing.

"It's good to see you again, Dave." Jeannie smiled.

"Yeah, you kind of took off on us," John said, rocking back on his heels and grinning.

Then Dave realized, "You're holograms!"

"No!" John looked shocked but his tone bulged with sarcasm. He pulled his hand out of his pockets and stared at them, laughing.

Jeannie snorted and explained, "We tapped into the city's internal sensors, so we have eyes and ears – so to speak. You look good."

"And you guys look..." Dave trailed off, wondering if it was okay to say they looked like crotchety old people. Slowly, he reached forward and waved his hand through Jeannie, then John. He settled for ending his sentence with, "... different."

"That's because you remember us as we were," Jeannie responded.

"You mean how you were _earlier today?_" Dave countered. Was it wraith? Had they infiltrated Atlantis and Jeannie's last act when they had overwhelmed them was to make herself a hologram? Was that even possible? That didn't explain how or why John was here.

"Ah, it's funny, you know?" John spoke up. "We spent the last fifteen years of our lives trying to figure out how to make this work, and I never once thought about what I was gonna say to you when you got here."

Dave's impatience and anxiety returned full force. "You can start by telling me what the hell's going on here!"

Looking slightly repentant, Jeannie started, "Ah. Right. OK. Um, remember that mission report? SG-1 stepped through the Gate. Their wormhole accidentally intersected with a solar flare and they were sent back to 1969."

Dave frowned, he really should pay more attention to the mission reports he read. "Uh, well, vaguely."

"Well, something similar has just happened to you," John told him, shoving his hands into his pockets again.

Eyebrows rose in disbelief at once. "I was sent back in time?"

"Uh, no. In fact, you were sent _forward_ into the future," Jeannie corrected.

"How _far_ into the future?" Dave demanded.

Jeannie grinned. "An interesting question, and one that was not easy to figure out. I had to determine the exact characteristics of the solar flare in question – "

" – Jeannie!" Dave interrupted.

"Forty eight thousand years," John answered, then shrugged. "Give or take."

Wordlessly Dave stared at the two holograms, not believing it. "This _is_ a practical joke."

"No, I'm afraid not. Freak accident. Sorry." Jeannie said.

"You're telling me I just traveled forty-eight thousand years into the future in ten seconds?"

Smiling again Jeannie commented, "I know. It _is_ kind of cool when you think about it, isn't it?"

_Cool!_ Dave angrily thought that this was very much _not_ cool. "Surfing a thirty foot wave in Waimei is cool. Dating a supermodel is cool. This is not cool!"

John smirked and murmured, "Amen, brother."

"All right, calm down," Jeannie cut in.

Then Dave thought of another thing. "If I'm in the future, that means you're, uh ..."

John filled in for him when he trailed off, "– dead. Dead, buried, and turned to dust a long, long time ago, along with everyone you ever knew."

Jeannie added, "There's no way of knowing what the state of human civilization is, whether it even still exists. I mean, we've obviously abandoned the city."

"Obviously!"

"There's not enough power for you to gate back to Earth, and without a M.A.L.P., going anywhere else would be far too risky. It is entirely possible that you are the last human being alive," Jeannie continued.

Grimacing Dave said, "You're not doing a very good job of cheering me up here."

"Oh, consider yourself lucky, young man. While Jeannie and I were figuring out this plan, we had no way of knowing whether the city would even survive this long," John said.

"Plan?" Dave perked up. Plan sounded good.

Jeannie began to elaborate, "We took advantage of some progress in hologram technology to create this simulation. We are able to move anywhere inside the city. We are fully interactive, and we're designed to mimic the exact response and appearance of the great Doctor Jeannie McKay and John Sheppard."

"Don't I get a 'the great doctor'?" John bemoaned mockingly.

Being the technical person she was Jeannie continued, "We're linked to the city's main systems, but I have an independent core drive which is sealed in the foundation of one of the outer buildings – along with a Mark Twelve naqahdah generator and a couple of other key components. It's kind of like a, um, well, what do you say – like a time capsule, so to speak."

"It's really nice to have company, but if what you're saying is true, what good does it do me?" Dave questioned. This plan definitely was not what he'd hoped.

"Oh, trust me, I wouldn't go to all this trouble just so we could have a chat. No, no – we're here to bring you back," Jeannie assured. Then she turned and headed out the door. "Come on."

Bewildered, Dave looked over at the hologram of John, who smiled and walked up next to him. They fell into step behind Jeannie, following her down the halls. From there they explained what was going on and how they were going to fix it.

Finally Jeannie finished her detailed explanation with, "We need to be precise. If I don't get you back within two months of the moment you left, then ... it'll be too late."

"Too late? What the hell's _that_ supposed to mean?" Dave questioned.

Jeannie sighed, a sad look taking over he holographic face. "Things didn't exactly go well for us after your disappearance. Once I figured out what happened to you, I realized there was nothing we could do. The Air Force pronounced you K.I.A. – gave you a very nice military funeral back on Earth. Obviously the casket was empty..."

Dave grimaced at that and looked over at the hologram of his brother.

"... but, you know, it's the thought that counts. From there ... well, from there things went from bad to worse. We kept searching for Talaan but we just didn't have the resources to cover enough ground. It took us four months before we finally found him in one of Michael's hideouts. But by then it was too late. Michael apparently got all the genetic samples he could from him. I guess after that he didn't have any use for him any more. So he killed him."

Thoughts of what Michael had done to his friend clouded Dave's head before John's voice broke through, "Come on, we need to get to the stasis chamber."

Dave listened intently as the holograms of Jeannie and John tag-teamed the explanation of events up until the implementation of the hologram program and his team members deaths of valor. Then he had to trudge through a sandstorm to get to the other side. After that Jeannie explained what had happened to ocean and the new complications, which he helped find a way around. At last they made it to the chamber and Jeannie directed him to the crystal full of information to help save the galaxy.

Then she gave him her story, which conveniently left out any mention of John, and disappeared with a, "See you on the other side of 700 years."

Dave turned to the remaining hologram of his brother. "You know, you guys told me what happened to everyone else and the whole galaxy. But you didn't tell me why you're here."

John smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well, at your funeral I talked to Jeannie and, me being the stubborn person I am, I pretty much demanded she give me the detailed truth about what happened to you. At first I got the whole 'it's classified' speech but eventually she came through, told me everything that happened. A couple of months later she told me that she'd quit Atlantis and a couple months after that I received word that Paul Keller had died and that Jeannie now had a plan to fix everything that had gone wrong. When she told me what that plan was, Nancy and I took her in so that she could work on it full time. It was pretty advanced physics so I wasn't as helpful as her brother Rodney but I did contribute. With everybody helping out as much as we could Jeannie finished in about fifteen years. Then of course she set up the holograms and I had her add me in. I don't know what happened but the plan was that Jeannie was going to go live with her brother and his family after that. But I'm sure there'll be plenty of visits – were plenty of visits. Nancy and Jeannie got close and Rodney and I became good friends."

The meaning of his last sentence wasn't lost on Dave and he had to smile at that. When he had sent the video message back during the first siege, he had told John to make friends if he didn't survive. It seemed like John had fulfilled that and not morphed into an even more reclusive businessman than he already was... had been. Whatever. Then one question squeezed to the top of his mind. "How did Dad take my... death?"

"The real me thought you would ask that." John smiled.

"So you have a whole pre-programed response?"

"No," John laughed humorlessly. "I honestly don't know how he felt about the whole thing. Out loud he would proclaim you deserved but then some nights he would nearly drink himself into a vegetable and pass out on the couch for a day."

Dave nodded. "I guess it's time for me to get in there then?"

"I'll see you in 700 years, pal."

**Search and Rescue Tag**

Dave had already guess that by 'just a scratch' Coden had been severely downplaying his injury... an act for which he was extremely grateful. While he listened to Coden shuffling around Dave thought about his trip to visit his father after his heart-attack. It had been disastrous. Apparently, Dave arrived just in time to miss the 'grand kids' rant and get the 'Air Force' rant.

Breathing deeply but still trying to avoid breathing in the dust floating around Dave pushed that memory away and thought of more recent events. For instance, his jaunt 48,000 years into the future. He had been weak and disoriented when Jeannie and John had brought him out of stasis, but he'd made it. One thing that Dave regretted was that, due to the future Atlantis' deteriorating state, Dave was not able to stay longer to speak with the hologram of his brother. In any case, Dave intended to visit as soon as they found Talaan and, hopefully, the rest of the Athosians.

"Sheppard." Coden tapped his shoulder. "Stay with me."

"I'm here." Dave coughed. "I'm just thinking about the future."

"The future that's not going to happen," Coden amended, walking around as much as the small space allowed.

"I think it will. I mean the planet was being fried to a crisp through natural events," Dave explained.

Optimistically Coden demurred, "Maybe we'll move Atlantis in this time line."

"Maybe we're all dead by then," Dave countered negatively.

"You know," Coden pointed out. "This is pointless."

"Yeah, you're right," Dave agreed.

Abruptly changing the subject, Coden stated, "After a week we told your brother you were missing."

Raising his eyebrows Dave replied, "You did? How is he?"

"Yeah. I think he's worried but he's holding up since it hasn't been too long yet. Carter said he'd send word back while we're rescuing Talaan." Coden finally settled on the floor, momentarily giving up his quest to dig them out.

"That's good. I thought I'd visit him when we got Talaan back," said Dave. "I figure the whole team could use a break after this."

"Sounds good. But if we go visit your brother we're going to have to go visit McKay's brother," Coden told him.

Dave suggested, "Maybe we should invite Rodney over, too. He and John would probably hit off great."

Coden asked him, "What makes you think that?"

"The future John said so," Dave said. "Besides, I'll have plenty of downtime for recovery after the surgery I'm bound to need."

"It's not that bad," Coden lied.

"Oh sure, my side just _feels_ like it's going to split open. It won't _actually,_" Dave snorted.

Stubbornly Coden persisted, "You're fine."

Still unbelieving of the Satedan's assessment, Dave went on, "I'd much rather lounge around my brother's expensive house for a month than the infirmary. At least John wouldn't stop me if I tried to walk for a few minutes."

"Don't be so sure." Coden chuckled, "Keller'll probably give him an instruction manual."

"John hates instruction manuals," argued Dave.

Coden fired back, "Then Nancy will read it and make John enforce it. Plus there'll be me, Talaan, and McKay. You won't have any more freedom over there than back home."

Groaning from more than physical pain, Dave complained, "You guys are a bunch of mother hens, you know that?"

"It's probably the main reason you're still alive."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I still want to go see my brother."

**Enemy at the Gate Tag**

San Francisco Bay stretching out before Atlantis with the Golden Gate bridge obliviously standing nearby had been a sight to see for the whole of Atlantis' expedition, Dave would not dispute that. Yet Dave decided that this was a greater sight. It wasn't only that his team was totally relaxed and at ease, a rare spectacle itself, nor was it the marvel of escaping the last – and probably the biggest – tangle with the Wraith yet. No, what Dave had riveted his eyes to was John and Jeannie's brother, Rodney.

The two had been engaged in one of the geekiest, most amusing, and thrilling conversations Dave had witnessed. The reason for being geeky was the topic; the Justice League vs. the Avengers. Honestly, Dave would have said something like Batman vs. Superman was a geeky conversation but John and Rodney had elevated geeky to a whole new level. Hilarity had ensued because of the way in which the two were heatedly debating, the tones of their voices coupled with the occasional food throwing was enough to make even Coden struggle to contain his mirth. However, the thrill Dave was getting came from the fact that John and Rodney were fast developing a close friendship. Who cared that the basis was superhero comics anyway? Back when they were teenagers John had closed himself off and huddled entirely into a shell of a polite businessman. To see him hatching out of that shell lifted Dave's heart.

"It's good for Rodney, you know." Jeannie slid onto the picnic table bench beside Dave.

Dragging his eyes and his mind away from the Justice League/Avengers debate, Dave looked over at his friend. "Hmm?"

"Making friends with John," Jeannie explained. "Rodney may be a pianist with a lot of public attention but he still doesn't do people. He hasn't made a real friend beyond me since... well, ever."

"Same with John. Only he used to be the guy everybody wanted to be best buds with... but he closed down. Frankly, I'm surprised he's been so open with Nancy. But still... she, Dad, and I are the only people John could call anything other than 'acquaintance' or 'secretary.'"

"I guess they're two peas in a pod then." Jeannie laughed.

Smirking, Dave joked, "That's putting it lightly. I'd say they're more like..." Trailing off, Dave searched for the phrase he was looking for.

Jeannie offered, "Kindred spirits?"

"I was going for something else." Dave grimaced. "That just makes me think of the Sound of Music."

Raising her eyebrows, Jeannie questioned, "You've seen that movie?"

Dave blushed lightly. "Girlfriend."

As she rolled her eyes, Jeannie whacked Dave on the arm. "Typical."

Innocently shrugging, Dave leaned forward on the table, being deprived of slouching because of the backless bench. He smiled as he tuned back into the debate at the other end of the table. He hoped that they would soon return Atlantis to her rightful home in Pegasus but, for now, he had another home on Earth to enjoy.

* * *

In the middle of the debate, John's cellphone rang. Dragging the cellphone out of his pocket, John glanced at the caller ID.

"I gotta take this," John said by way of excuse, scooting off of the bench.

Rodney flapped his hand dismissively in John's direction and burrowed into his homemade hamburger.

"Hey, Dad," John greeted, walking towards the house for privacy and any paperwork that his father potentially wanted. "What do you need?"

"_John, what happened to the meeting with Mack Smith today?"_ Patrick questioned at once.

"I rescheduled yesterday. Carry didn't tell you?" John frowned, Carry had hardly forgotten anything in her history of working for the Sheppards.

"_Yes, she told me. I want to know why you rescheduled."_ Patrick explained with an edge to his voice that gave John the distinct impression that his father was upset with him.

"Nancy and I just needed to take some time off." To himself John admitted that wasn't the whole truth, and the guilt twisted inside of him a little for it.

"_Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow _after_ the important meeting?"_ Patrick growled.

"No, Dad, it couldn't. Listen, I talked to Mr. Smith and he was perfectly willing to reschedule," John explained patiently so as not to fan the flames of his father's temper, knowing how easily he could reach the end of his fuse. Unfortunately, Patrick's fuse had been cut shorter in recent days due to the heart attack that nearly took his life. The man would especially explode after some idiot who knew zilch about Patrick Sheppard tried to give severely unwanted advice about his heath. Simple inquiries about his health set him on edge.

"_He may take another offer before then!"_ Patrick fumed into the phone, and John didn't need to see him to that he was pacing, his face twisted into building fury.

"I'm sure everything will turn out, Dad. Nancy and I are just taking some time off to be together." Mentally John tacked on, _With David, his team, and another friend._

"_You can do that tomorrow if you must. Where are you now? I'm sure we can get you here in time."_ Patrick was obviously starting to plan things out.

"I'm in San Francisco, Dad. But I can't come." John swallowed and hoped that Patrick would concede... or maybe that was wishful thinking.

_"And just why not?"_ Patrick demanded testily.

This was what John had been afraid of. He hadn't exactly told his father how much he and Dave kept in touch. Well, time to face the music. "Because... David's stateside but he doesn't know for how long so Nancy and I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him."

John held his breath while the line was silent for a minute. Then came Patrick's slow, quiet, yet dangerous, _"What?"_

Despite his mental mantra of, _be calm, be calm, be calm,_ John felt anger build that his father mad at him for wanting to spend time with his brother. For there was no doubt that Patrick was mad, how much remained to be seen.

"Dave's here," John repeated slowly. "And I'm going to spend as much time with him as possible."

"_John, David left us! He doesn't deserve our attention!"_ Patrick exclaimed. _"How can we hope for him to give up his fool's quest for fame and glory if we don't tell him to?"_

With that, John snapped. He'd been listening to the same things and more for the past twenty years without saying a word in his brother's defense. It was always 'we' can't except him like that, 'we' have to tell him to quit and come home, 'we' don't have such irresponsible thoughts. Frankly, John had had enough.

"No, Dad. Dave left _you. __You _are the one who thinks he doesn't deserve you're attention. _You_ are the one who says the Air Force is a fool's quest." John told him coolly before his voice gained volume and passion. "And I find it interesting that you've made no effort to contact him and explain that nicely to him. Yes, I worry that he'll be injured in the line of duty but, despite what you think, Dave can take of himself and, if you'd bothered, you would know that Dave has a great group of people who watch his back. And don't you blame that on him, Dad. He makes an effort to come when he can, he brings along his coworkers, and we're good friends. You know he tried, he's visited several times – including a year ago – and you just plain didn't care. Don't lecture to me about _my_ relationship with _my_ brother. You can talk when you've made the effort to _care_ about _your_ son."

John furiously catapulted the phone at the wall. The screen cracked, the flip phone's top broke away from the lower half, and the lower half also split so that he could see the circuit board. Glaring at the mess of wires and technology, John bitterly thought that it didn't matter, he could buy another one. After all he was filthy rich. Filthy, millionaire, extraneously, worthlessly rich.

"John?"

Tearing his eyes away from the damaged phone and his mind away from thoughts of breaking other things, John saw his brother standing in the door looking perplexed. Oh... he'd probably heard the shouting and/or the cellphone's crash landing.

Without replying, John walked over and snatched up the phone. He took it over to the trashcan and forcefully threw it down into the can. Then John made to walk past him back outside. Sadly, his brother was military and, as such, possessed some abnormally quick reflexes. Before John could get within a foot of the door, David snapped it closed and stopped John with a hand on his chest. "John, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," John denied, stepping away. "I'm fine."

To prevent him from escaping, David deftly caught John's arm. "No, you're not."

John tried employing the glare he'd learned from Patrick that said 'don't mess with me' and left the toughest businessman trembling and responding to his every whim. Unfortunately David responded with a glower that probably left trained men with guns quaking in their boots and surrendering their weapons. Ah, the unfairness of it all. John's shoulders drooped and he acquiesced. "That was Dad."

When John stayed quiet, David pushed, "You want to tell me what you talked about that made you decide to throw the phone at the wall?"

"You," John answered.

"Oh," David stopped there, searching for the right words. How he could use Talaan right then.

"Yeah, oh. Look, it doesn't matter. Let's go enjoy the rest of lunch. It's fine, Dave." John was able to pull out of his brother's grip and slip out the door, missing the look of surprise on Dave's face when he said his name. Plastering a fake smile across his face John rejoined Rodney who had thought of another argument to support the Justice League over the Avengers. After a couple of hours the smile became genuine again.

Several hours later they had piled into the TV room with Domino's pizza and the movie Alien. Nancy, who wasn't one for horror movies, stayed glued to her husband's side the entire film while said husband made a valiant and mostly successful attempt to keep a straight face when she startled. Out of curiosity, John once glanced over at Dave when the alien burst out of John Hurt's stomach. Jeannie was sitting next to him and fearfully grabbed onto Dave's arm. When they realized it, Jeannie pulled away and they both blushed slightly. John rolled his eyes. The idiots.

Afterward John sent everyone else to their designated bedrooms and he and Dave cleaned up most of the mess. As they stuffed the cardboard pizza boxes into the trash, John remarked, smiling, "This is what family's supposed to be like."

With a bright, sunny smile, Dave slung his arm over his little brother's shoulders. "Welcome to my world, Johnny."

Smile morphing into a grin, John said, "Pretty warm welcome. I think I like your world."

"Minus the bad guys with guns," Dave amended.

"Minus those," John agreed.

"Did you and Rodney come to a conclusion about which superhero group is cooler?" Dave questioned, unsure if he'd missed it or there truly hadn't been one.

"Well, I don't know about Rodney, but I always say," here John smirked as he quoted, "'Never give up, never surrender.'"

Dave rolled his eyes. "You're a geek, you know that?"

Laughing, John countered, "And you have no appreciation for the complexities of science fiction, you know that?"

"Yeah, whatever. I have my reasons." Dave ruffled John's hair, causing him to duck out from under Dave's arm.

"Hey!" John exclaimed indignantly.

"You're going to bed anyway," Dave reminded, grinning.

"That's not the point." John scowled. "Don't. Touch. My. Hair."

Deliberately Dave leaned forward and mussed John's hair again, and then he ran in the other direction. John took to the chase immediately and caught up with him in the living room where he executed a tackle that would have made his high school football coach proud. Graciously Dave refrained from using anyone of the techniques Talaan and Coden had taught him (those probably would have hurt pretty bad) and settled for wrestling. His many, many push ups came in handy as he was able to pin John to the floor, though his brother gave a good effort.

From upstairs they heard two twin, exasperated, feminine shouts of, "John!" and, "Dave!"

"Surrender?" Dave puffed.

John squirmed for a moment before he submitted breathlessly, "Alright, you win... this time. Next time'll be different."

"In your dreams, little brother, in your dreams."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, here is the second half of the tags. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I know a good number don't like the idea as much as others so I thank you for reviewing anyway! Next chapter will get more into original since I've summed up the show and established the differences, but it may be a little while.****  
**


	5. Hang on, John

**Chapter 5 - Hang on, John**

While Dave stared into his breakfast without seeing it, his teammates exchanged concerned glances. The wordless conversation through facial expressions and nods ended with Talaan being chosen to speak.

"Are you alright, Dave?" Talaan asked cautiously.

Dave looked up from his untouched plate. "Huh?"

"You seem a little distracted," Talaan told him.

Confused, Dave queried, "I do?"

"Yeah," Coden affirmed. "You haven't said much."

"Or eaten anything," Jeannie added.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Dave dismissed and took a first bite of his food in order to prove that point.

Jeannie glanced at her two other male teammates and frowned because they knew now something was definitely wrong so she racked her brain for a minute. If a problem with the soldiers was worrying him he would be on it with Coden and Talaan backing him up and the problem would be gone as fast as it came. A geek problem would have been brought to her at once. Running the possibilities through her methodical mind, Jeannie decided that it must be a personal problem and she only knew of one personal aspect of his life. "Is something wrong with John and Nancy?"

Dave looked up at her in mild surprise. See? This is why she's a genius.

Frowning at the plate and moving around his beans with his fork, Dave admitted, "I don't know."

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Coden asked, shoveling a rather large bite into his mouth while Talaan rolled his eyes in mild disgust, as was normal.

"We usually exchange emails every week or so. Since we have a weekly dial-in to Earth I get one from him one week and he gets one the next," Dave explained.

"And?" Jeannie prompted when Dave hesitated.

"I haven't heard from him for almost three weeks," Dave revealed, still poking around his plate interestedly.

Swallowing another sizable bite before he spoke, Coden said, "Maybe he's just busy and forgot."

Elbowing Coden, Talaan shot him a 'you are not helping' glare and suggested, "We could visit him, just to make sure."

"There are a couple of interviews the IOA wants to conduct. We could go and make sure he and Nancy are fine. If they are then we will have put some awful interviews behind us and if they aren't then it's a good thing you listened to your spidey sense." Taking a sip of her water, Jeannie added. "I'm sure Woolsey will let all of us take some time off."

"All of us?" Dave parroted in surprise.

Coden grinned. "If you're gone there won't be much to do."

"And I would like to see more of Earth," Talaan told him. "I have not seen much."

Smiling gratefully at his two alien teammates, Dave turned to Jeannie.

"You might need my help," Jeannie pointed out matter-of-factually.

"Thanks, guys." Dave told them sincerely, relieved by the fact that his team was right behind him all the way.

* * *

Personally Dave thought these interviews were entirely unnecessary. Especially since they had held similar ones a year ago when James Coolidge had become part of the IOA. All four team members were thankful that it was only a face to face senior staff interview so Coden and Talaan didn't have to go through them as well.

Dave had finished his meeting and met up with his team for lunch when a tech approached him bearing news.

"Colonel Sheppard, there's a message for you relayed from Peterson."

Frowning as he wondered who it could be, Dave stood from the table. His team came with him, of course, and they were there when Dave saw the message was from Nancy. With a sense of foreboding Dave didn't look at the message and went straight to pick up his cellphone and call her.

"Nancy? This is Dave. Is there something wrong?" he asked at once.

"_Yes."_ A choked sob came from the other end of the line.

Worry building in his chest, Dave pressed, "Is it John?"

Seeming to get a hold of herself, Nancy was able to respond, _"__Yes. He... he went missing two weeks ago. His," – sob – "Kidnappers contacted Patrick three days later. They made demands... a ransom but the police told Patrick not to do anything until they find the kidnappers."_

Dave almost didn't believe what he was hearing. "John is being held hostage?" It almost seemed laughable. Every week (with a few breaks) people captured, chased, and shot at his team Pegasus. But Earth was supposed to be the safe haven where none of that happened. Even though Jeannie's brother, Rodney, had been abducted, that had been directly related to the Stargate Program. This? This seemed so comparatively simple.

"_Yes. The police have been looking for about two weeks but there's been no sign of him. I just... I don't know what else to do so I tried to contact you a couple of days ago." _Nancy told him, her voice breaking again.

"Calm down. I just got back to Ear– America this morning. I'll be there soon as I can," Dave assured and received a weak but relieved, _"__Okay,"_ from Nancy.

As Dave opened his mouth to explain, Talaan cut him off, "You can tell us on the way, go talk to Landry."

"I'll be right back."

* * *

Dave left Talaan and Coden in the SGC under the supervision of SG-1 and took only Jeannie with him. Unsure how his father would react to a tall, burly, almost savage-looking man and an another man who was just as muscled, Dave settled for promising them he would call them as soon as he needed the back-up. He and Jeannie arrived at Patrick's home in Virginia not five hours after Nancy's call. They came to the living room at once and found two police officers and Nancy.

"David. Jeannie," Nancy greeted, relief coloring her voice when they walked in. She looked terrible with dark circles around her red eyes and worry had rumpled her usually pristine appearance.

"Nancy," Dave acknowledged his sister-in-law as she came over and gave both him and Jeannie hugs. Glancing around the room and not seeing his father, Dave questioned, "Where's Dad?"

Wiping away a tear, Nancy replied, "Since his blood pressure has been acting up with all the stress of the situation, he's upstairs resting."

"Not anymore," Patrick said, announcing his presence as he appeared at the bottom of the staircase. "What's he doing here?"

Nancy stiffened at the animosity in Patrick's voice. "I called him, I hoped that he could do something to help."

"What could he possibly do?" Patrick questioned icily.

Shooting Patrick a glare, Nancy bit, "In the very least he deserves to know."

"Um..." One of the officers stepped forward, no doubt feeling awkward.

Dave turned away from his father and offered his hand to the man, introducing himself, "Colonel Dave Sheppard, US Air Force. I'm John's brother."

Grateful for the clarification, he took the proffered hand and shook it. "Captain Arnold Moore, Colonel. Good to meet you. This is Detective Ian Cox."

Studiously ignoring Patrick, Dave requested, "What can you tell me about the situation?"

"How much do you know?" Moore asked.

"Just that my little brother's being held hostage," Dave responded.

Moore nodded. "We have a few ideas on other cases we might be able to connect to these guys to, but we have yet to find any indication of who they really are. They have definitely done this before though, they know what they're doing. As you've probably guessed, the ransom is a very large sum of money. A few million. It's big enough to probably last these guys awhile but small enough not to damage anyone by the loss," the captain explained.

Dave nodded, it made sense. A lot of money, but the person paying wouldn't think so.

"We were actually about to set up a call. The kidnappers said they'd contact us in just a few minutes," Cox put in.

The video connection established, Dave got the feeling that this had happened a few times already.

Nancy looked as if she was bracing herself for something awful. Out of some gentle, womanly instinct, Jeannie wrapped a comforting arm around the other woman. For that Dave was extremely grateful. He shuddered to think how awkwardly non-emotional his team would be if they had Rodney instead of Jeannie. They would probably be obliviously skirting around the important topics if not for Talaan and Jeannie.

While the officers moved out of the camera range and Patrick took center stage, Dave wondered if he really _could_ do anything. After all, the only interest the Stargate Program would have in this affair was John's blood connection to the commanding military officer of Atlantis. They wouldn't get involved. So, _what_ could Dave possible do to change things? That remained to be seen, but whatever he could do he would do. That was all Dave was completely sure of at that time.

"_So! Patrick, I have an update for you!"_ a disembodied voice declared. Then a man wearing a ski mask came into view. _"__As much as I hate to discontinue our lovely little talks, our business is done."_

The statement took Patrick aback. "What! Why?" Patrick demanded.

The masked man clucked disapprovingly. _"__Patrick, Patrick, Patrick... You've have several chance to pay the ransom and you have _foolishly _taken the police's advice and stalled."_

At the once again surprised expression on Patrick's face, the man laughed. _"__You didn't think that I didn't know, did you? The first thing anyone of your stubborn nature would do is call the police. I imagine two or three of them are standing in the back right now."_

Patrick clenched his fists and, trying to regain what little control he had of a situation that was far out of reach, asked, "Why? What are you going to do with him now?"

"_Well, I got an interesting offer. You see, a woman approached me yesterday and told me that she would take your son off my hands for half my original ransom price."_

Everyone shared disbelieving looks, particularly the two police officers. A third-party buying a hostage? Virtually unheard of in this line of business. The hostage being killed before or even after the family paid the ransom was more familiar. This was not.

All that Patrick managed to stutter out was a rather inarticulate, _"__What?"_

"_She was a bit secretive about it but we were able to confirm that she wasn't part of any law enforcing organization. All she said was that it is connected to big brother. David, is it?"_

Dave's eyes widened as the full implications of that statement hit him. The only thing that 'big brother' was connected to was the Stargate Program, which meant that interested party must be an enemy of the Stargate Program. The biggest one and the first that came to Dave's mind was the Trust. Even though the SGC – SG-1 specifically – had dealt them some hard and destructive blows in recent years, the Trust was still a formidable enemy. The beat of Dave's heart increased as he ran through the possible reasons that his little brother would be an interest of the Trust. The gene was the first thing that came to Dave's mind along with a dozen more sinister scenarios.

This was staggeringly dreadful, and not just for John. If the Trust gained ground again the SGC was going to have another big fight on their hands. When the Trust had been at its peak under Baal, they had possessed many locations, symbiotes, and operatives. It was impossible to know how far the Trust had extended itself but it was enough to give the SGC a hard time.

_Come on, Dave, think current problem,_ Dave ordered himself and it occurred to him that, knowing the Trust's ironic distrust of almost everyone, this could be problematic for John's abductors as well. "That's a very bad idea," Dave told the unnamed man. "These people are definitely not a good bunch to do business with."

Scoffing, the man said, _"Nice try, David. But I think we'll stick with this arrangement."_

"Let me rephrase that," Dave restarted. "By 'bad idea' I mean these guys will kill you to avoid leaving witnesses."

_"I'm sure they're dangerous,"_ the man allowed, unconcerned. _"But, as I said, we'll stick with this arrangement. I'm sure it'll work out just fine. Sorry, Davey, you're out of luck. Guess you were a little too late to the party. Now Patrick, I'd say it was a pleasure doing business with you but that'd be dishonest."_ Grinning, the man reached toward the camera and switched it off.

A thick silence settled over the room as they all took in what had just happened. Jeannie and Dave were the first to come to their senses.

Sharing a meaningful look with Jeannie, Dave addressed the officers. "Captain, Detective, how many places could they be sending that video from?"

Helplessly the detective replied, "Anywhere. There's been no indications of where they are whatsoever."

"What about the signal?" Jeannie tried.

Moore shook his head. "No we've only been able to determine that they're somewhere in Virginia or possibly DC."

Dave raised a questioning eyebrow towards Jeannie, asking her if she could do it or not.

Shrugging, Jeannie said, "Maybe."

"Can you help?" Nancy inquired, and everyone could see her battling valiantly against tears.

"I can try." For the benefit of the officers, Jeannie added. "I'm a physicist and, if I do say so myself, one of the smartest people currently on the planet. With some... experimental equipment. I might be able to trace the signal better than the stuff you use. It might narrow the search area."

"Even if you could narrow the search area, we'd never be able to find him before this other groups flies the coop," Moore reasoned.

"Maybe they won't move him right away," Nancy offered hopefully.

Everyone looked to Dave for the answer to that question and he shook his head. "We'll be lucky if he isn't in Russia by the end of the week. Look, we just need you to give Jeannie what she needs to find him and I'll supply manpower."

Lifting his brows, Cox queried, "May I ask where you'll get this 'manpower'?"

As he flicked a quick glimpse toward his strangely silent father, Dave explained, "If my little brother gets into the hands of this group, then the situation will have become a matter of national security. I know some people who can help."

No one in the room had expected that.

While Nancy and Patrick stared at him with open mouths, Moore and Cox nodded mutely.

With a deep breath Dave glanced at Jeannie and pulled out to call Landry for that manpower. He was going to need Talaan and Coden for that back up, too.

At once Moore and Cox accompanied Jeannie by to get the data she needed and Dave remained at John and Nancy's house. After informing General Landry of what had happened, Dave called Coden and Talaan directly on the cellphone Jeannie had set up for them. Then he received a call from Agent Barrett from the NID and they discussed the Trust's interests and what they could be trying to accomplish by taking John. That conversation didn't last long but the call after with Bates did. Using a secure line of course, Bates gave him details on known Trust safe houses, warehouses, and activities.

Somewhere in the middle of the conversation Talaan and Coden arrived. Nancy greeted both of them with her customary hug (which even Coden had finally gotten used to) and gave them the information on everything they'd missed.

Patrick, who had been pacing on the other end of the room since Jeannie and the police officers had left, narrowed his eyes at the familiarity of two warriors and his daughter-in-law. However, he said nothing and, as if everything was perfectly normal, resumed pacing with an expression so neutral that Dave couldn't decipher the old man's feelings on the matter. Instead of trying, Dave refocused his attention on Bates' summary of the Trust movements in Greenland.

"Learn anything?" Nancy asked when Dave hung up.

"Lots. Whether or not it's useful is another thing." Dave looked at his watch and commented, "Jeannie should be done soon and we can get this show on the road."

After that quiet reigned over the room, heavy and oppressive. Talaan spoke in hushed tones with Nancy to keep her occupied while Dave sat in one of the hard wooden chairs. Patrick still paced on the other side of the room and Coden did, too, over by Dave.

When the cell phone finally rang, everyone watched Dave hopefully as he talked with Jeannie.

"_It worked. We have a fairly small area to search but it's packed with possible buildings. However, Bates is fairly confident that we should be able to cover the place quickly with teams from the SGC and the _Hammond_,"_ Jeannie reported.

"Good, we'll be up in a few minutes." Dave disconnected the call and nodded to Talaan and Coden. "Nancy, I'll call when we have something."

Taking a deep breath, Nancy nodded and managed a small smile as she watched the three men hurry out of the house to save her husband.

* * *

When the daylight abruptly spilled into his cell, John couldn't help but groan. How long he had been in the same frigid, windowless, concrete room, he had no idea. All he knew was that food and water came irregularly (and not often enough), a bucket sat in the far corner, and he had been out of the room a total of five times. Now it seemed he was getting out once more.

Someone with an iron grip and calloused hands hauled him up from the floor and another helped him support John. As they started walking, John was able to organize his feet under himself and coordinate his feet into a shuffle so that he wasn't leaning entirely on the guards. Stupid Sheppard control addiction.

Though he blinked continuously, the world around him still shone unnaturally bright because of all the time he had spent in unbroken darkness. To discern the outlines of anything he had to squint and even then it was painfully bright.

Then they reached the spacious room that appeared to be the center of his captor's operations. John had to shut his eyes completely because several overhead lights were on as well as some lamps. Thus he was unprepared when slender fingers gripped his chin and tilted his head.

He jerked back weakly but the stranger held on tight. Venturing to open his eyes to slits, John saw the vague outline of a woman.

"Hmm... they don't look alike at all," came the mindless remark as the woman let go of him and stepped back.

"So we have a deal?" That voice John recognized as the head honcho of his abduction.

"Yes, I believe we do," confirmed the woman.

As another man took him from the other two guards, John felt uncomfortably like a piece of merchandize being carelessly bought and sold.

"Pleasure to do business with you, Ms. Mayfield," Head Honcho said, no doubt smiling though John couldn't be sure without being able to properly see the man.

A laugh that set John on edge emanated from the direction of the woman and she told him with a malicious tone, "You should have listened to Colonel Sheppard when he warned you."

John heard the distinct _click_ of a gun being cocked and the _bang_ as the bullet exited the chamber. Then a dull _thud_ as a body hit the floor. The action was quickly followed up by two more that took out the men who had escorted John from his cell and several more that took out people John hadn't noticed.

_Oh, crap, _was all John could think. Things seemed to being take a turn for the worse. A turn for the worse being a 180 and worse being a steep, downhill crash and burn.

"Cuff him to a chair and help me erase their security footage," the woman, Mayfield, commanded.

The man holding him pulled John over to a chair, shoving John into a chair and cuffing one of John's wrists to the arm.

For his part, sitting down was a relief for John because he was becoming dizzy. He hoped that was a normal part of malnutrition and dehydration and not another problem. Stubbornly peeling his eyelids open, John tried to focus on the table in front of him. His eyes managed to partially adjust to the light, but not totally. Everything still glowed the way white does when exposed to direct sunlight. Then John saw a piece of paper and a pen resting on the table in front of him and remembered Mayfield mentioning his brother's involvement. Glancing behind him to make sure he wasn't being watched, John grabbed the pen and scrawled down the only useful thing he knew. He could only hope it would help Dave.

"Alright," announced Mayfield. "Get him. It's time to leave before Colonel Sheppard shows up."

* * *

As soon as Jeannie brought them up to speed on what she'd learned, Dave organized everyone into groups with three buildings to search respectively. Only a few hours of scouring passed before Captain Springer and his team found the correct building.

Immediately Dave rendezvoused with the Captain, calling along a second team as a precaution. When Dave arrived with Jeannie, Talaan, and Coden in tow, the first thing that he noticed was the bodies.

"Looks like you were right," Jeannie commented. "They probably didn't want to leave any witnesses."

"Yeah," Coden agreed, looking at the corpses. "They probably weren't expecting it either."

Dave turned away from the grizzly sight of death and ordered Jeannie, "See what you can get off the computers. Captain, get Bates down here and hopefully he will find something useful."

Both Springer and Jeannie nodded and obeyed.

Talaan placed his hand on Dave's shoulder. "I am sorry that he was not here, Dave."

Giving his friend a half-smile, Dave replied, "We knew the Trust moves fast, it wasn't likely that he would still be here anyway."

"We will find him," Talaan assured him confidently.

Half an hour later Jeannie had linked Benjie Febe to five separate kidnappings and found nothing about the Trust. Also, Bates proclaimed that the building held nothing inside it that had to do with the Trust either. It looked as if the Trust had discovered the Sheppards' predicament and simply walked up and taken advantage of it.

"Sheppard."

Dave turned towards Coden, who had been unceasingly pacing since their arrival, and saw him bend down and pick up a piece of paper from under a table. Walking over Dave took the sheet and read the three names scrawled onto it.

_Dave,_

_Mayfield_

_John_

His first reaction was relief that John was intact enough to write and his second was to wonder about the name because it meant nothing to him. Dave motioned Bates over. "You know this name?" he questioned.

Bates' eyebrows rose. "Yeah, I do. He must mean Charlotte Mayfield, also known as Athena. She's one of the higher-ups in the Trust and, as far as we know, that last Goa'uld on Earth."

"Can you find her?" Coden asked.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

As Bates pulled out his phone to begin the search, Dave took a deep breath. He looked at his team and saw each of their faces set with determination and a new hope that came from the clue that John had been able to give.

_Hang on, John._

* * *

**Yeah, it had to happen :) Who else saw _that_ one coming? Tell me what you guys think!And to those reading Mortifero Morbo as well, it's coming, I promise. It's just taking a while to get my momentum going with the next chapter.  
**


End file.
